Quest
by moo-moo-cheese
Summary: Finn & Jake go on a... wait for it... Quest


It was almost noon in the land of Ooo &amp; the Ice King was up to his usual evil, but this time he was making a love potion so PB . # love him forever. As the Ice King was getting his ingredients, Gunter, his pet penguin, kept interfering &amp;kept destroying his bottles. "Gunter, go to the naughty corner," exclaimed the Ice King. As Gunter was walking to the naughty corner he turns around &amp; smashes another bottle but this time it goes all over Gunter &amp; something strange started to happen. Gunter was quacking more &amp; destroying other things than bottles. When Gunter pushed off a heavy ice ball off a shelf, it seemed to land on the Ice King's foot &amp;he screamed so loud that Finn &amp; Jake heard it. By this time Ice King was very cross with Gunter but that's when he noticed Gunter going into his ninja infirmary where he kept his swords, nun chucks &amp; throwing stars. Gunter headed straight for the sword &amp; kept jumping &amp; hitting it until it fell off. Eventually it fell off but when it did the Ice King had picked Gunter up. Gunter then slaps the Ice King in the face with his flipper and is dropped. "Oww, Gunter get back here, "yelled Ice King. Gunter then ran as quickly as he could to the sword paying no attention to the Ice King. Gunter had reached the sword &amp; grabbed it with his flippers &amp; started walking towards the Ice King swiping the sword from left to right. The Ice King realised that Gunter was trying to decapitate him so he flew out of the window to Finn &amp; Jake's tree house for help. Gunter threw the sword out of the window &amp;then climbed out to look for things to decapitate. As it became midday the Ice King had reached the tree house &amp; all of a sudden before the Ice King could knock on the door Finn &amp; Jake jumped out of nowhere &amp; kicked &amp; punched the Ice King in the face. "What you are doing here, "asked Finn.

"I need your help, Gunter has gone crazy &amp;tried to decapitate me &amp; maybe everyone else if we don't stop him," replied the Ice King.

"Well ok but only for Gunter's sake," said Finn. As they were chatting Gunter was still in the Ice Kingdom saw other penguins &amp;started waddling towards them. As Gunter came within reach of decapitating them he slashed the sword &amp;the head came off. All the other penguins started frantically waddling around going quack, quack. One by one Gunter kept decapitating their heads &amp; to decapitate. Finn hoped on Jake's back &amp; rode him to where the Ice King last saw Gunter. The Ice King said, "I saw him climbing out of the window &amp; that was all I remember."

"Wait what's that over there," exclaimed Jake.

"Lets go have a look," replied Finn. As they got there, they saw penguins with their heads lying next to them. "Oh no, my poor Gunter, what has gotten into him," said the Ice King with a bit of guilt in his voice. They started to walk further into the Ice Kingdom then Finn saw Gunter with the sword in his hand about to decapitate more penguins, so they raced over towards Gunter &amp; tried to stop him from decapitating more penguins. The Ice King then said, "Gunter, stop this and come home." All that Gunter replied with was his usual naïve quack. When Gunter didn't co-operate, the Ice King used his ice powers &amp; put an ice barrier around Gunter to stop him from doing any more harm. Gunter then kept whacking the barrier with the sword until it eventually broke. Gunter then started to walk towards Finn and Jake and started swiping the sword again hoping to decapitate them. "Ahh, lets get out of here before we end up like the headless horseman," yelled Finn, "and seek help from a true scientist PB".

So they flew to Candy Kingdom for help from PB. When they got there the guards in Candy Kingdom charged at the Ice King &amp; started punching &amp; kicking his face. "GUARDS, STOP," yelled PB as she came out of her castle. "Hey Finn &amp; Jake, oh what's he doing here," exclaimed PB.

"Where helping him find Gunter to stop him," replied Finn.

"What happened to him," asked PB.

"Well he started decapitating his own kind," answered Finn.

"Oh dear, I shall start something right away," said PB, "Follow me quickly". When PB &amp; the others reached her lab, PB started on a magical remedy as a fish to disguise it so Gunter won't know what it really is. After a few spills &amp; mishaps, PB had finished with a nice big, shimmery piece of fish that no penguin could resist. The adventurers got ready to head back to Gunter. PB hoped on Lady Rainicorn, Finn hoped on Jake's back &amp; the Ice King just started to fly towards Gunter. As they reached Gunter PB gave the fish to Ice King to give it to Gunter. "Gunter, I have a nice big piece of fish just for you," exclaimed the Ice King. When Gunter heard the word fish, he immediately dropped the sword &amp; quickly turned around and ran as fast as he could &amp; snatched it out of his hands. Within seconds the fish was gone, Gunter ate it so quickly the effect of the potion had already started &amp; finished. The Ice King was so happy he picked Gunter up &amp; gave him a big hug. Gunter went over to the remainder of his kind and apologized. Before PB decided to go she saw someone and asked, "Finn &amp; Jake, who's that?"

Jake replied with a simple I don't know, but he's dancing towards the Ice King. When the strange dancing guy reached the Ice King, he punched &amp; kicked him in the face &amp; the family jewels, then quickly ran away while dancing. Everyone started to laugh, even Gunter was laughing. The Ice King replied, "Why is everyone hitting me today."

"I don't know but it sure is funny," exclaimed Finn while kicking him one last time. After that everyone went home &amp; did their own things.


End file.
